Inuyasha's time
by Breeluv
Summary: Adopted story from Killas who is now known as xxoikilluoxx. Kagome's friends in the fuedal era.  Disclaimer:I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's childhood friends Eri, Hojo, Yuka, and Ayumi were all coming over to Kagome's house after the last day of school to see if she was feeling better because she left shortly after the graduation ceremony.

When they got up the steps they saw Kagome heading towards the well house not looking very sick. They followed her and saw Kagome sitting at the edge of the well unaware that they were there.

"I better not be late this time Inuyasha will kill me" Kagome said to herself. They were all confused and wondered what she was talking about. They watched in shock when she jumped down the well and a blue light engulfed her.

"Kagome" They all yelled. Yuka unaware that that a jewel shard got stuck to her foot stopped at the well but the rest of them didn't and all were pushed into the well but they didn't land on at the bottom but was engulfed by the same blue light.

When the landed they felt a breeze. They all looked up to see a blue sky instead of a roof. They all went shocked seeing this and thought was a dream until they heard voices.

"Oi wench about time you make it back" a male voice snapped. They then heard kagome sigh. They climbed up the well and what they saw shocked them again. They saw a boy in a red haori, red Hakama. He had long sliver hair and two dog ears on his head. He had golden eyes that looked angry. On his fingers were claws not human finger nails.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I thought you'd be still at Kikyo's grave so I can be back at anytime" Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha's eyes softened and pulled her into an embrace (A/N Kikyo's already dead)

"No I wasn't I just said my last prayers for her to rest in peace" Inuyasha said softly. They were unaware of the people in the well as they watched the events that were taking place.

"Oh yeah and before I came here since you no longer have that 'school' thing anymore I got you something" Inuyasha said pulling out a package and handing it to Kagome. Kagome eyes widen and she smiled.

"This is for me" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back a nodded. Kagome opened the package to reveal a gold kimono with a black dragon that comes from the bottom to the top making the dragon's head laying on her should, black combs and shoes. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Inuyasha this is so beautiful" Kagome said hugging him again. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back even tighter with a chuckle.

"How about you go try it on and I'll wait right here" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome pulled away and nodded and walked into the forest. Inuyasha caught fours scents that we recognized and turned to the well.

"Come on out I know your there" Inuyasha said. The four friends climbed out of the well. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock to see Kagome's friend from her time here in his.

"How are you here" Inuyasha asked. They looked at each other and shrugged and looked at him.

"Well there has to be some reason of why you are here" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha scented that kagome was coming back. Kagome walked to where Inuyasha was and saw her friends and she froze.

"How" Kagome said un able to finish her sentence and then she sensed a jewel shard coming from Yuka.

"Um Yuka I sense a jewel shard on you why is that" Kagome asked walking beside inuyasha in her new kimono. Yuka looked around her from her shoulder to her feet where she noticed a small jewel fragment and picked it off her foot.

"Is this what you're talking about" Yuka asked. Kagome eyes widen and she nodded. Kagome walked over to Yuka and took the jewel fragment and walked back to Inuyasha.

"Well this is probably the reason why they are here, Inuyasha what do we do" Kagome asked in his ear. Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged.

"Well since you guys are stuck here I better get you guys proper clothing material then so come with us" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and walked towards keade's hut. Hojo saw this and sadden a little bit.

When they got to Priestess Keade hut someone jumped into Kagome's arms and said.

"Kagome you're back" the kit said. Hojo watched as Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha smirked at it.

"Yes shippo where is Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked noticing that the rest of their friends were not around. Shippo giggle and Inuyasha knew that giggle anytime.

"Well we were just sitting here waiting for you to return from your world when Miroku decided to be a pervert and groped Sango, Sango hit him so hard with her weapon that he got knocked out" Shippo said laughing at the end. Kagome's friends watched as Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads.

"Well once a pervert always a pervert" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and turned to Kagome's friends.

"You guys stay here I will get some proper clothing for you" Inuyasha said jumping away towards the village. Shippo saw them and gave them curious gaze.

"Um Kagome who are they" Shippo asked. Kagome walked over to them for an introduction.

"Well shippo these are my friends of my time Hojo, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri" Kagome said. Shippo smiled but didn't like the way Hojo was looking at her with jealousy and lust but then they were suddenly interrupted by a voice they knew to well.

"Hey Kagome finally you're back" Sango said hugging her tightly when she noticed all of them and had to ask.

"Um Kagome who are these people" Sango asked. Kagome did the same thing with Shippo and introduce them to her and even Sango didn't like the way Hojo was looking at her either. Then out of know where a familiar slap came into the view.

SLAP!

"Ow Sango my love I was only saying hello" the monk said. Sango huffed and went towards the hut.

"Miroku really you have to start that now I swear you never learn" Kagome said frustrated. Miroku looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kagome welcome back and who are these lovely people?" Miroku asked looking at the ladies. Kagome introduced them to him and he stood in front of the girls.

"Would you ladies do me the favor of bearing-"Miroku asked cut off by being hit with a large boomerang oh his head.

'Ouch' all of them thought as Miroku hit the ground out cold. Kagome smacked her forehead muttering the word idiot. Then Inuyasha showed up with four kimonos in his hand.

"Ok here are your kimonos hurry up and change cause once everyone is packed we are hitting the road" Inuyasha said. Hojo got a blue haori and black hakama's (not like Inuyasha's fire rat) and a white obi. Yuka got a light green kimono and black obi. Ayumi got a purple kimono with a white obi and Eri got an amber yellow kimono with a forest green obi. They nodded and went into the forest to change.

About five minutes later everyone on was packed up and they hit the road and Kagome turned to her friend and smiled everyone looked at her with curiosity until she said.

"My friends of my time welcome to Inuyasha's time" Kagome said and turned to walk with Inuyasha 'what!' the others thought before following inuyasha and the gang 


	2. Important!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight the whole time you were suppose to be sick you really were coming five hundred years in the past to look for jewel shards?"  
>says eri perplexed "yes" kagome says sighing from having to explain it over and over to the girl "kagome is inuyasha the two timing jerk you said you dated?"<br>whispers yuka "were not dating and he can be a jerk sometimes but he's sweet and caring too and for awhile he kept running off to kikyo the dead priestess that came back to life"  
>"kagome im so sorry!" the girls say hugging her.<br>"Guys im fine now and kikyo moved on" "kagome you do realize hojo will be heartbroken when he finds out you like inuyasha" says ayumi out of nowhere and scaring everyone "yuka you always told me you liked him and I don't like him so" yuka blushes and says "well im not making a move until you tell him about inuyasha" "inuyasha im tired can we stop?"  
>kagome says tiredly "yea wench" they make a camp and hojo and kagome make an excuse to leave<p>inuyasha pov 'Where is kagome and hobo going?' "inuyasha your going to follow them?" says sango knowingly "keh just looking out for the wench" I run after kagome's scent and find kagome talking to him "hojo im sorry but I don't like you and we someone else took your place because I used to like you-" he cuts her off smiling "kagome I know and well I want to ask yuka out" they hug and she says "go get her!" he runs off and kagome says "inuyasha come out" reluctantly I come out from the tree and land beside her "inuyasha you gotta stop following me" "keh just looking out for ya wench"<br>she smiles and says "lets go back to camp"

kagome pov I think its nice hojo didn't make a scene and im happy for him and yuka besides ive got inuyasha so i'll be content "hey kagome" inuyasha starts "huh?" "who's the lucky guy?" I smile this is just noseyasha coming out "you know him"  
>and I walk off laughing as he yells "it better not be kouga!" 'speaking off kouga where is he?' I wonder as I arrive at camp "hey kagome" I look up and you guessed it kouga was smiling at me "hey sis!" ginta yells hugging me "hey ginta,kouga" "I came here to tell you im mated to ayame and were having a pup soon" I can't help but squeal in happiness "kouga congrats!" I says hugging him "also im here to wish you luck with denseyasha"<br>"HEY!" inuyasha yells from behind me "im not slow!" me and the group share a knowing look "inuyasha you defintly are not dense" I mutter scarcastily "thank you, see im not dense!" he starts doing a weird dance of happiness "bye kagome I better get back ayame will wonder where im at,bye mutt!" "bye sis!" "bye guys!"

I know its short but I finally updated,please be gentle 


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I just wanted you to know that im going to start updating and finishing my stories,my computer has been weird so im looking back over my stories for any errors and fix anything I added that was messed up and I hope you enjoy the hunger games inuyasha style because I thought of it for a long time and im finally doing it! Im excited and hope it turns out well.  
>I love you all and also im making all my stories longer and during July im not going to be updating because me and my friend are writing a story for JulNoWro <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
>Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!<br>Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
